


Once a friend

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Crimes against Wonkru, F/M, Fighting pit, Happy Ending, Octavia lets them fight, There's only one way this ends, They capture Bellamy as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: The story's set after 508, Octavia not only captures Clarke, but also her brother. The two soulmates end up in the Fighting Pits! And we all know the rules: BE THE LAST.





	1. Be the last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts of kinda heartbreaking, but it will get better, I promise ;)

The door swung open, there he was. Once a friend, now the enemy.

"Miller."  
"On your knees! Hands behind your head!" Nathan demanded, once one of the hundred. Six years ago he was with Bellamy, through thick and thin. Now, he seemed a complete different person.  
He yelled at the guards, his colleagues. "Medic, we need a medic! Put him with her, where he belongs."  
Bellamy was impressed by the looks that he gave him, angry, filled with hate, committed to his queen.

"Miller listen to me." He tried, but it was stupid to believe that anyone would listen inside this dark place. They're all brainwashed by Octavia and Cooper.

Suddenly Jackson entered the room and rushed over to Octavia, he couldn't even look at Bellamy, but quickly checked if bloodreina was still alive. One look at his boyfriend and a subtle nod to confirm she was alive, was enough.  
Miller left, two guards handcuffed Bellamy and put him on his feet. Now Jackson suddenly did talk.

"What did you do to her?!"

Bellamy shook his head. "Jackson, nice to see you to. Don't worry your queen will wake-up in a week."  
He never even knew that Jackson could actually be angry, but he definitely was now. "What did you gave her?"  
"You can't fix her Jackson. Just put her into bed and I promise, she will wake up in a week or so."

Another member of the medical team rushed in, a young student, holding a stretcher.  
"I think she's in a coma." Jackson explained to him. They didn't talk much and took Octavia with them.  
The guards almost dragged Bellamy out, he stared at his sister until she was out of sight. His heart ached for her, for what he had done, but there was no other choice, if he didn't do this, she would've killed Clarke. And he made a promise at his arrival, to this precious little girl, that he wouldn't let anything happen to Clarke. No one in this world deserved to survive all of this more.

… … …

After a long walk through the hall's of the bunker the guards opened a door and pushed him in hard.

"Bellamy!" Clarke was glad to see him, but surprised that he got caught.  
The guards took him further in the room and tied him to this rack.  
"Clarke." He said relieved, it was so good to see that she was fine, almost fine.

Her eyes were red and teary. Before Bellamy came in, she'd screamed so hard, it made her throat hurt. And she'd struggled and fought to get loose. Every fiber of her body wanted to fight, for only one thing; to find and save Madi. To get out of there, longing for the peaceful life they were living together.  
Her wrists were bleeding, it reminded Bellamy of something.

"Stop hurting yourself." He said  
"Clarke? Please, calm down and use your head, okay? We will get out of here. Look at me."  
"You don't understand! I have to get out of here now!" and she started pulling again.

A guard came in, Bellamy had an idea. "We need a medic! Look at her, she's bleeding."  
But the guard didn't care. "And she will be even more, if you don't shut up."

He stayed there, to watch them. The guard walked to Bellamy and grabbed him around his neck, to strangle him.  
"No! Please don't hurt him." Clarke yelled.  
"Then stop trying to get loose...and your boyfriend here will be just fine."  
the guard stayed, Clarke cried and nodded, she lowered her head, feeling hopeless.

… … …

Next day, they suddenly woke up from their light sleep, because of the sudden noise. Guards stormed in, all lead by Nathan Miller.

"It's time. Take them to the pit!"

When the guards took them, they both struggled and fought to get loose, but even if they would, there wasn't a chance to make it out of this. Suddenly Miller walked up to Bellamy, grabbed a piece of fabric on his chest and pushed him up and backwards.  
"You did this to yourself Blake. If I were you I'd safe my energy for the fight." then he roughly let him go. Bellamy didn't respond.

… … …

Wonkru was gathered around the pit, on the throne of bloodreina was now sitting someone else, it was Madi. She was crying, terrified that something bad would happen to Clarke.  
Suddenly the gate opened and Bellamy and Clarke were thrown in there.  
Then it got silent. So many people, but so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Filled with all kinds of emotions, mostly fear, the two soulmates were staring at each other, their lips sealed.

Gaia stood up and asked Wonkru to say the prayer, to honor death. They've never seen something like this, it was scary. In the silence Clarke's heart broke when she heard Madi sob, her small hands covered her face, she had never seen her cry like this before.  
Indra stood next to Madi and lay her hand on her shoulder, to comfort her.  
"It will be okay, I'm sure Clarke will be the last." Indra knew. She always knew about the love between Bellamy and Clarke, she had seen him sacrificing himself for her, more then once.  
Madi turned to look at her. "This is Octavia's brother, who saved Clarke's live, who opened the bunker. It's not fair."  
Indra felt her panic and sadness, but she was also committed to Wonkru. "These are the rules of Wonkru. But you can stop this, we've talked about that."  
Gaia raised her hands spoke loud and clear.

_"Clarke Griffin! You've committed crimes against Wonkru. You lied against – and threatened to kill our Red queen, for that, you will have to fight today._

_Bellamy Blake, you too have committed crimes against Wonkru. You threatened our people and almost killed our Red queen, your sister. For that, you will also be fighting today."_

She looked around, to make eye-contact with her people.

"From the ashes we will rise!"  
The people of Wonkru yelled and repeated 'from the ashes we will rise!'  
With her hands she gestured the people to be quiet. She widely smiled and announced the fight.

_"Now! It is time to fight! Choose your weapon and... 'b e - t h e - l a s t!' "_

Bellamy stayed right were he was and didn't choose a weapon. There was no way he was going to fight Clarke.  
"They want us to fight Bellamy." Clarke said and walked to the side to choose a weapon.  
"I'm not doing this." he answered.

Clarke turned, holding two swords in her hands, she threw one on the floor, in front of him.  
"Fight."

Tears filled his eyes. "Clarke?" he softly said, his heart raced.

Clarke felt so sad, but when she looked up and saw Madi she knew what had to be done. "If we don't fight, they will kill us both. Then Madi has no one left..."

Bellamy shook his head, his voice trembled. "I can't, I would never hurt you. They can put any one in here, I'll kill them all if I have to. But not you Clarke." It was almost a confession of love.

Gaia frowned, she waited a while, but the people got restless. "Choose your weapon! Now!" Then she looked down and tried to make eye-contact with Bellamy. "If people refuse to fight, usually Octavia enters the pit herself, to finish it. You will both be killed, if you don't fight. These are the rules, choose!"

Bellamy couldn't speak, he was so sad, his heart broke. Now he heard about the truth, about what kind of monster his sister had become.  
He slowly bend and grabbed the sword, but he just froze and the sword was heavy...

"Fight back." Clarke was ready, it was hard to believe that this was really happening.  
The people got more restless and some started to yell "Wanheda!"

Clarke needed to fight, she just had to, for Madi...So before Bellamy could try and talk her out of it, she lashed out at him.

He was shocked! His eyes were telling her so much, but she lashed out again.

"Fight dammit!" She yelled.

There was no other choice, but Bellamy just couldn't do it. "No Clarke." he softly said.

Clarke suddenly kicked him in his chest, which made him fall backwards.

"Come on, survive. We have no other choice, do something!"

But Bellamy stayed where he was and just froze. Clarke hit him and cut him with the sword, he just let her beat him up. Flashbacks from Octavia beating him up went through his mind.

After a while he fell on his knees and looked up, straight in her eyes. Blood was everywhere...  
Bellamy bend his head and spit out some blood, then looked up again and whispered.

"Finish it. **Kill me."**


	2. This is how we get to peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In these dark times when there seems to be no way out, there is. Who would've thought this little girl could change everything?

Suddenly there was a cry and a loud cry, a high voice screamed "No! Stop it!"

Gaia looked angry, it wasn't allowed to interrupt or stop a fight. But this was different, it was an act, Gaia knew this would happen and raised her voice to the young lady who interfered. "Madi! It's not allowed to stop a fight. Highly unusual in fact, but as we all know, these two here are not Wonkru. Maybe you have any last words for the woman who raised you?" She tried, hoping Madi would calm down and make a decision.  


After a pause she looked at Bellamy and Clarke, who were now both crying in the pit. Clarke's arm felt heavy and her heart was filled with sadness because of what she'd done, her sword hit the floor like it wasn't even hers, covered in the blood of her soulmate. She burst out crying, realizing what just happened here. Another impossible choice had to be made, somehow she wanted to give up, if only Madi didn't need her.

**"Kill me."** Bellamy begged again and closed his eyes, then lowered his head. Not able to look at Clarke. He felt like he had nothing to live for anymore, his sister turned into a monster and even the love of his life couldn't spare him. Someone had to loose, Clarke should live for Madi.

But Madi cried out for them again, she couldn't take it any longer. Gaia immediately responded. "There's only one way to stop this! And you know how!”

Octavia stood up from her throne, she never thought Madi would actually do it. But Madi stood up and walked to the fence, her little hands held on to it as she looked down to the two people she trusted the most. Her cheeks wet from all the tears she'd shed.

A deep sigh when she stared at Bellamy, anger filled her heart, she just didn't understand this. All these years she'd known how much Clarke loved this man. Then she looked at Gaia and nodded, the choice wasn't so hard, but she was scared.

"I'm ready to accept." she bravely stated.

Gaia, who believed this was her purpose, was happily surprised and tried to calm the people. Wonkru was used to this and they wanted to continue the fight. Then she walked up to Madi and reached out her hand. "Come."

Together they walked downstairs and entered the pit, Octavia was now standing against the fence, watching the little girl take over her power, but she let it happen. 

Clarke ran towards her child and embraced her. Madi wrapped her arms tightly around her, but also quickly let go. Bellamy was still in the same spot, on his knees, feeling completely worthless, not realizing it was over.

“I'm not letting you die.” she said to Clarke “You mean so much to me, I know how to stop this and maybe Gaia is right.”  
Clarke shook her head and buried her face in her hands, crying...But deep inside her heart she knew this was the best choice, because Bellamy got to live.

… … …

With Madi in the middle, Gaia spoke to Wonkru again:

"We once said; the time of the flame is over. Because there were no pure Nightbloods anymore. But today, we have Madi!" She pointed at her and reached out for her hand.

When Madi took her hand, Gaia grabbed her knife and cut her hand.

_"Take a look at this, my dear people of Wonkru! This is Nightblood, it's real, she's pure and qualified. Once, our commander said; may our spirits choose wisely. Well, after all these years, after everything that has happened, they did: This will be our new commander!"_

The people got restless again, exited this time. They called out to her, praised her! Gaia widely smiled, she was proud.

"This is how we get to peace." She said to Madi, who nodded in agreement.

Bellamy lowered his head. He was almost fainting and fought to stay up. Clarke was unsure of what to do, but took the courage to reach out for Bellamy.

When she stood before him and lay her hand on his shoulder, he looked up, wounded and covered in blood. Her heart ached for him, she didn't want to hurt him but had to choose for her child. There was no other option.

With his last ounce of strength he just snapped at her. "Get the hell out of my face Clarke." Then he lowered his head again, still shocked and confused about what happened.

The ritual began right away, right there, in the pit, where every one could see it. Gaia explained everything and asked for some old members of the council to join. Some guards brought candles, the scale and someone sang the grounders national anthem.

Madi felt her fears fade away, she was ready. But first, she had to talk to Clarke, who was very emotional.

"This is my purpose, this is why you've found me. I'm so thankful Clarke, for everything you did, for who you are. But this..." She turned and looked at Bellamy. "Has got to stop. And I can stop this...I'm ready. I will bring peace into this world Clarke, so we can all live the way we lived here together."

Clarke cried, she took her into her arms and held her tight.

"Are you sure about this?"

Madi smiled and nodded. "You taught me so many things, you prepared me for this, without even knowing. Lexa will be so proud of you, but I'm even more proud of you." she let go of Clarke and walked to Gaia. It was touching to see that this little girl grew up faster then Clarke ever realized.

Gaia took Madi's hand once more and squeezed some blood out of it into the scale, on the sand, so the people could see. The ritual officially began.

And it ended with "Ashendae supririos."

Clarke fell on her knees when Gaia put the flame into Madi, her hands covering her face again. But after a short amount of time she felt a tiny hand on her shoulder and Madi began to speak:

_"Clarke Griffin, former leader of the sky-people, you fought well. Thanks to you there will be peace on earth. You're free now, because this is what you deserve. To live, because you survived Praimfaya on your own and sacrificed yourself more then once. Life should be about more then just surviving."_

It was almost like Lexa talked to her, but it was her non-biological daugther.

Madi walked past her, to Bellamy:

_"Bellamy Blake, former leader of the sky-people, leader of Spacekru, you're a protector, a true warrior and also a wise man. It is brave to choose not to fight. This was an act out of love and you earn nothing but respect for this. You proved yourself so many times, your loyalty is great. May you be rewarded for that one day. This punishment ends today, you shall not die! You shall live, like all of us!”_

Then she bowed before him and when their eyes met he burst out in tears. _"You, are free now. We are all one kru. And we will be what your sister wanted us to be six years ago. Only this time, no one is banished, no one get's killed. We have a choice, to either do good or bad."_ and she looked up to Octavia, hoping she would apologize to her brother one day for this.

Gaia raised her hands and proudly announced. _"Behold; our now commander!"_

Madi was impressed when she saw people bow before her and praise her.

"Heda, heda!"


	3. And then it was peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it was peace...But it wasn't easy for everyone that the fighting and surviving was over...Everyone tried to pick up their new life's! Also Bellamy and Clarke, but will they be as close as they were before??

People tried to pick up their life's and started building and create things for their village. People seemed happy again, there was freedom. Madi was getting used to a life living as the Commander, she did well, Gaia helped her. She now lived in the church, with Clarke. There were servants and guards around her every day, so Clarke found some more time for herself, which was new and sometimes very confronting.

As for the old friends, those left from 'the 100', were also rebuilding, also their relationships. Bellamy broke up with Echo, but they were good friends. Everyday he was helping in the village, where ever he was needed, it didn't matter. Kane wanted him to lead again and to coordinate new projects, but he didn't want a job like that anymore.

Working with his hands, working real hard, helped to clear his mind. And every one just loved him; children looked up to him, he taught them things, played soccer with the boys. People treated him like a hero, but he didn't feel like one. Inside he was miserable, because his heart was still broken.

As he was busy to help build a windmill, he felt Clarke's presence behind him which made him turn. There were times either one of them tried to pick up their friendship, but it wasn't easy.

Clarke shyly smiled. "Hey."  
Bellamy sighed, they didn't speak much to each other since the fight in the Bunker, there was always a distance between them.  
"Can't believe it's already up. It's beautiful..." she tried.  
He was proud of his work "Yeah it sure is...now we need it to turn."  
Clarke looked up, it was windy, but the windmill indeed didn't turn yet. "How do you do that?"  
Bellamy smiled and looked up, hands in his side. "Well, I have to go all the way up."  
"What are you waiting for then?" She had seen him standing there for quite some time.

Then he cleared his throat, his voice went down. "Well..I'm- scared..."

Clarke frowned and stared at him, while he still looked up, pondering the idea.

This was easy, she climbed a tower before...And before he could react, she started climbing the windmill.

"Clarke?! What are you doing?"  
"I'm helping you!" she said while climbing further.  
"I never asked!"  
Then she stopped for a moment and smiled down. "It's okay, I got this." Maybe helping him, might help fix things between them and she was willing to risk something for it.  
"This is insane, come back down Clarke! Listen this is my job, I can fix it myself."  
"I'm sure you can...But I did this before Bellamy, when you went up to space. Speaking of heights." she chuckled.  
But Bellamy defended, they drew attention and he was embarrassed "I am not afraid of heights, just this one."

Clarke looked down and laughed again, which caused her to misplace her foot...She almost fell and screamed!

Bellamy's heart skipped a beat "Clarke!!" When he saw that she didn't fell, he deeply sighed. "Please, be careful!” he tried to calm her. “You're okay, try to put your foot back on!" and he bravely began to climb the windmill.

"I don't think I can." She yelled. "Bellamy I'm scared!"  
"Easy, just take it easy. Put your foot back on and stay where you are, I'll come and get you." his heart was racing, the thought of her falling down made him panic inside. His fear of climbing this thing completely disappeared, all he was thinking of was getting Clarke down safely.

There were more people watching them now and slowly they came closer, gathering around the windmill.

While Bellamy climbed up, he tried to calm her. "Are you okay? I'm almost there."  
Clarke had her eyes closed and her fingers were red and white from squeezing the railing.

He looked up, to see how far it was. "You sure know how to let someone know they still have a heart." 

And when Bellamy reached her he said with a calm and sweet voice "I'm here princess. Now listen to me very carefully..."   
Then he explained how they would get down together.  
"I don't think this will work." Clarke was insecure.  
"Do you still trust me?" he asked.  
Clarke nodded with her eyes closed. "Of course I do."  
"I'm glad we're on talking terms again. But it's better to do that with our feet on the ground."  
She chuckled, butterflies filled her stomach when she felt his body behind her and him putting his arms around her...Then he lay his hand on hers and guided her down encouraging her.   
"We can do this. Together, remember? One step at the time."

In the meantime there was a crowd on the ground, watching them. Some were talking to them, sweet and encouraging words...

And when they were slowly climbing down, Bellamy teased her halfway "The view's better with your eyes open, you know?"  
Clarke stopped moving. "Shut up Bellamy. You were to scared to climb this thing in the first place!"

“Well thanks, now every one knows I'm a coward.” He felt that it helped, Clarke relaxed a bit more and it made him smile. "You're doing just fine, keep going."

The crowd bellow was exited, happy they were okay.  
Little by little Clarke got more confident...  
Every step he guided her...and Clarke completely trusted him, they were still a good team.

He sighed when he placed his foot on the ground, relieved they had made it. People were praising them and clapping there hands. Bellamy was so happy he managed to get Clarke safely down. And when his feet touched the ground, without thinking, he suddenly grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off the windmill.

Clarke startled and yelled. “Bellamy!!"

He laughed, took her in his strong arms and carried her.  
They felt everyone looking at them, but he didn't care...

Clarke awkwardly smiled. "What are you doing?!"

While his whole face lit up, he carefully put her on her feet. "There you go, princess."  
There was this cute blush on her face as she replied. "Well thank you."

They still had their arms around each other. And right at that moment, he kissed her softly on her lips.

"About time you did that!" Kane yelled from the crowd, he was so proud of them.


End file.
